unfounded heaven
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: "tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mengubah segalanya, termasuk mengubah dunia yang seharusnya kita tempati, bukan?"


"Bibi, apakah kami sudah boleh keluar?"

Dapat terlihat seorang gadis bertopi hitam menghampiri seorang perempuan berjubah hitam yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di depan sebuah _occult ball_. Gadis itu dapat merasakan perempuan tersebut melirik ke arahnya pertanda menyadari keberadaannya.

"Nanti dulu, tunggu mereka tiba. Aku belum berhasil mengundang mereka," jawabnya seraya menengok ke belakang, membuat gadis itu memberi ekspresi yang terlihat seperti merenggut.

"Lalu, kapan mereka bisa datang ke sini? Situasi di sini semakin berbahaya, Bibi," keluh gadis itu, tak lupa masih memasang ekspresi merenggutnya. "Aku dan Merry sudah tidak berani keluar lagi, semakin banyak monster mengerikan di luar sana."

Sayangnya, perempuan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar keluhan keponakannya itu. Beranjak bangunlah perempuan tersebut, menampilkan busana kemeja putih berbalut rompi tartan, tak lupa rok yang bermotif sama dengan rompinya.

"Mau tidak mau, kita harus cepat mengundang mereka," ucapnya sembari berjalan menuju ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan pemandangan sebuah danau yang terlihat begitu tentram, bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan dersik dari angin sepoi-sepoi itu, ditambah langit menunjukkan rembulan sempurna beserta gumpalan-gumpalan kelabu di sekitarnya.

"Akan kuhubungi _Youkai Sage_ itu, bagaimana pun juga semua ini bergantung kepadanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**unfounded heaven**

**phantasmagoria of dreamy maiden**

**Touhou Project © ZUN (Jun'ya Ota)**

**Persona Series © ATLUS**

**unfounded heaven © kurohippopotamus (kuurou)**

**Warning : **_**Highschool!AU**_**, **_**plothole(s), **__**crack**__**, and many more.**_

**Rate : T**

**-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"REIMUUU! RAN-SENSEI MEMANGGILMU!"

Reimu hanya bisa mengerang sebal sembari menutupi telinganya kontan setelah mendengar teriakan tersebut, bahkan barikade tangannya tak dapat menghalangi teriakan membahana itu. Pasalnya, suara tersebut _**sangat**_ menginvasi kedua indra pendengarannya. Belum lagi istirahat singkatnya sebelum pelajaran Yuuka—_red._ Kazami Yuuka—dimulai justru terusik karena suara itu.

"Heei! Ran-sensei memanggilmu, tahu!" Duh, Marisa sudah menarik-narik lengan gadis berpita merah itu, memaksanya untuk segera menemui wali kelas mereka. "Cepatlah menemuinya!" paksanya seraya mengencangkan tarikannya pada tangan Reimu yang semakin memaksakan diri untuk meringkuk di atas mejanya.

"Uuuuggh …. Ya, ya! Aku segera ke sana!"

Sembari menggerutu, gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan itu beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya. Sungguh, teriakan Marisa barusan benar-benar membuat telinganya hampir mengalami kerusakan. Masih untung teriakannya tidak separah teriakan Kasodani Kyouko, salah satu adik kelasnya itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, gadis beriris merah gelap itu bingung benar mengapa Ran (_red._ Yakumo Ran) meminta menghadapnya. Melanglanglah sudah ia, memikirkan apa saja hal-hal yang membuatnya berisiko untuk dipanggil. Entah kebiasaan tidur di beberapa jam pelajaran (Reimu akui itu, meski kini mulai mengurangi kebiasaan buruknya), atau ucapan-ucapannya yang kerap kali terdengar sinis di telinga beberapa teman sekelasnya, atau malah peristiwa beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia tanpa sengaja memancing emosi salah seorang siswi kelas lain dengan alasan konyol (menurutnya).

Ya, ikut campur urusan seseorang yang '_merundung_' adik kelas itu menurut Reimu pribadi termasuk 'alasan konyol'. Kalau saja ia tak peka dan serta-merta mengomeli si perundung di depan murid-murid lainnya, mungkin konflik itu tak terjadi.

Kacaunya lagi, yang bersangkutan rupanya memiliki koneksi dengan salah satu guru 'berpengaruh' di sekolah. Begitu tahu hal itu, si gadis berpita merah itu hanya bisa waswas berharap konflik tersebut tidak sampai tersebar ke dewan guru.

Ah sial, Reimu belum sempat menyiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu Ran. Haruskah ia memasang topeng di balik ketakutannya akan nasib konflik tersebut?

_Tuk … tuk … tuk …_

"Ya, silakan masuk!"

_AAAAAAAA … AKU BELUM SIAAAAP!_

Berusaha memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa, dibukanya pelan pintu ruang guru dan mendapati si guru fisika yang sedang merapikan buku-buku dengan mengetukkan bagian bawah pada meja kerjanya. Kebetulan saja, ruang guru terlihat sunyi, barangkali guru-guru masih berurusan dengan pelajaran dan murid-murid yang diajarnya. Saat ini juga, sepertinya Ran sedang tidak ada jam mengajar.

"Ah, Reimu! Terima kasih sudah mau memenuhi panggilanku," ucap Ran seraya menepukkan bantalan kursi kantor tepat di sampingnya, meminta si gadis berpita merah besar itu untuk duduk di tempat itu. Mengangguk pelan, Reimu hanya manut menduduki kursi kantor berjok biru itu.

"Ini tentang hasil belajarmu untuk paruh semester ini."

Bukannya meluruh, seluruh otot Reimu malah semakin menegang, bahkan tanpa sadar ia meremas bagian rok seragam tartan _navy blue_ di pahanya. Kedua kakinya yang berhiaskan kaus kaki putih pendek dan sepatu _oxford_ coklatnya itu seakan membeku, tak dapat bergerak sesuka hati.

Salah satu ketakutan lainnya bagi Reimu adalah nilai-nilainya yang menurun. Beasiswa yang diikutinya ini mengharuskan untuk mempertahankan prestasi (dengan kata lain, mempertahankan nilai-nilainya itu) selama bersekolah, lebih bagus lagi kalau ia bisa meningkatkan nilai-nilai hasil belajarnya. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan beasiswanya jika hasil belajarnya malah anjlok.

"Nilai-nilai ujianmu meningkat dari nilai-nilaimu sebelumnya, termasuk nilai ujian Kimiamu. Hasil ujian Fisika dan Matematikamu malahan yang tertinggi di antara teman-temanmu."

Bersamaan dengan ototnya yang mengendur, Reimu menghela napas lega, sangat lega malah. Ujian tengah semester yang ia jalani tempo hari memang sulit, apalagi ujian Kimia yang menjadi 'musuh terberat' gadis beriris merah gelap itu. Belum lagi saat itu Reimu sedang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam mengerjakannya. Pasalnya, akhir-akhir ini tidurnya selalu dihampiri mimpi yang bisa dikatakan … aneh. Entah bertemu sosok gadis berjubah besar dan berkacamata, bahkan kemarin ia bermimpi bertemu kepala sekolahnya yang berpakaian tak kalah aneh.

Aneh, karena si kepala sekolah ini muncul dalam mimpinya dengan mengenakan gaun ungu panjang berlengan pendek, sepasang sarung tangan panjang berwarna putih, _mob cap_ berhiaskan pita merah tipis, dan membawa payung berenda merah muda. Rambut pirangnya bahkan berhiaskan pita-pita kecil yang … banyak sekali. Lebih anehnya lagi, sang kepala sekolah memintanya untuk membebaskan mereka serta _Gensokyo_ (yang kacaunya Reimu tidak tahu apa itu '_Gensokyo_').

Apa arti mimpinya? Apa maksud dari mimpinya barusan?

Meminta bantuannya agar sekolah mereka dibebaskan dari biaya gedung yang mencekik leher?

Atau memintanya untuk menyelamatkan sekolah mereka agar tidak dibubarkan?

Entahlah, Reimu tidak mengerti lagi.

"… Reimu? Kau mendengarkanku?"

Satu tepukan pelan Ran pada pundak Reimu sukses membuat gadis itu tersadar. Ia lupa kalau ia masih berada di ruang guru, dalam pembicaraan dengan topik mengenai hasil belajarnya.

"Maaf, saya melamun," ucap Reimu spontan setelah disadarkan wali kelasnya itu.

"Berhubungan dengan hasil belajarmu, aku merekomendasikan namamu sebagai perwakilan kelas untuk kandidat Siswa Berprestasi tahun ini, apa kau bersedia?" ungkap perempuan muda _blonde_ itu, membuat kedua mata berwarna merah gelap itu mengerjap seketika.

"… Siswa Berprestasi?"

"Tentu! Kalau kuperhatikan, sebetulnya kebanyakan sainganmu tidak berat. Mungkin hanya satu saingan terberatmu untuk tahun ini."

"Siapa, Sensei?"

"Kau kenal Izayoi Sakuya? Kudengar ia berada di peringkat paralel tertinggi di paruh semester ini."

_Ya, orang itu!_

Tak perlu ditanya lagi, siapa yang tak kenal si _Perfect Maiden_ yang perfeksionis itu? Sewaktu kelas 2 SMA, Reimu dan Sakuya berada di kelas yang sama dan bisa dikatakan persaingan mereka begitu sengit. Peringkat pun saling berkejaran memperebutkan peringkat 1 dan 2, serunya lagi mereka seakan mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain. Sakuya lebih mantap di pelajaran Peradaban Modern dan Bahasa Inggris yang dibenci Reimu, sementara pelajaran Literatur Kuno dan Sejarah Jepang yang menjadi momok terberat Sakuya, justru dikuasai Reimu. Ditambah mereka yang sama-sama memegang jabatan di dewan siswa saat itu; Sakuya sebagai ketua dan Reimu wakilnya.

Namun siapa sangka di balik persaingan gila itu, terdapat sebuah pertemanan di antaranya. Kerap kali Reimu dan Sakuya _kepergok_ sedang berbincang sembari menikmati minuman mereka masing-masing bahkan hingga sekarang, belum lagi percakapan mereka kali ini diwarnai dengan kehadiran Remilia Scarlet si anak kelas 2 yang notabene _anak konglomerat_ dan Patchouli Knowledge (entahlah, Reimu tidak tahu menahu sejarah nama belakang yang cukup aneh itu) si kutu buku, kadang-kadang direcoki Marisa yang untungnya cukup paham dengan apa yang biasanya mereka perbincangkan.

Dan untuk tahun ini, lagi-lagi mereka _akan_ bersaing namun di tempat yang berbeda, itu pun kalau Reimu menyanggupi tawaran Ran.

"Saya bersedia."

Dan gadis berpita merah itu harus mengutuki mulut dan otaknya yang nekat menyanggupi tanpa berpikir panjang bagaimana hasilnya jika dirinya dan Sakuya benar-benar bersaing di Siswa Berprestasi ini, suatu keajaiban menurutnya jika tahu-tahu Reimu bisa melampaui gadis itu dalam kompetisi bergengsi di sekolahnya, meskipun kemungkinannya satu berbanding dua; berhasil atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aaaah, terima kasih banyak, Reimu!" sudah diduga, wali kelasnya terlihat begitu sumringah mendengar penyanggupan salah satu anak didiknya tersebut. "Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini beberapa guru melapor kalau kau sering melamun saat pelajaran berlangsung. Malahan tadi kau juga sempat melamun, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Sesaat gadis berhelaian hitam kecoklatan itu membisu, lirikannya malah mengarah ke arah susunan buku materi guru fisikanya tersebut. Sebetulnya, saat ini Reimu sudah bersikap biasa, sama seperti saat Ran mengingatkannya karena sering tertidur di beberapa jam mata pelajaran. Hanya saja … untuk situasi seperti ini, ia malah ragu-ragu menceritakannya.

Toh, untuk keadaannya saat ini, mau tidak mau. Suka tidak suka. Reimu harus berkata jujur mengenai masalahnya ini kepada Ran. Ini demi kesehatan pikirannya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

"Anu … akhir-akhir ini saya sering mendapat mimpi aneh. Di dalam mimpi itu, saya sering melihat sosok perempuan berkacamata, bahkan kemarin saya melihat sosok Yukari-sensei yang memakai gaun," akhirnya Reimu mau menceritakan keluh kesahnya meski dengan suara pelan, sementara Ran hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkannya.

"Lalu, ada lagi yang kau ingat dari mimpimu?"

"Entah … saya hanya ingat mereka meminta untuk membebaskan _Gensokyo_, tapi saya tidak tahu _Gensokyo_ apa yang dimaksud mereka."

_Oh_.

Mengapa Reimu menangkap maksud lain dari senyuman dikulum dari wali kelasnya yang sekali lagi hanya mengangguk?

Apa karena cerita Reimu barusan yang melibatkan sanak keluarga Ran?

"Mimpimu menarik juga," begitulah komentar Ran. "Tapi melalui mimpimu selama ini, seharusnya kau bisa mengerti maksud mimpi tersebut, bukan?"

'_Mengerti' dari Hongkong!_ umpat Reimu dalam hati, tidak berani berkata langsung di depan wali kelasnya. Wah, bahaya nanti reputasinya kalau Reimu betulan mengucapkan hal seperti itu di depan Ran!

"Maksud Sensei?"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Reimu. Kau akan tahu jawabannya nanti."

Ekspresi Reimu semakin tak terbaca lagi; entah bingung atau kecewa saat mendengar jawaban Ran barusan, apalagi tahu-tahu _diskusi_ mereka terputus oleh kedatangan Byakuren—guru Keterampilan Keluarga—yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Ran dan mulai berbisik-bisik di depannya tanpa memberi tahu topik apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lebih aneh lagi ketika baik Ran dan Byakuren sama-sama memberikan pandangan penuh arti yang sayangnya, dianggap pandangan mencurigakan oleh Reimu.

_Mental note_ oleh Hakurei Reimu: tidak lagi mencurahkan masalahnya kepada Yakumo Ran, wali kelasnya itu.

Oh tambahan, jangan membahas soal mimpinya di ruang guru pula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tapi, jawaban apa yang akan aku dapat? Dan seperti apa jawaban atas mimpi-mimpi anehku ini?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Untung kau tidak didamprat!"

Reimu hanya manggut-manggut datar mendengar komentar Marisa seraya menyesap teh hitam hangatnya. Pelajaran Biologi Tanaman sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan dilanjutkan dengan jam istirahat. Kali ini, kedua gadis ini memilih untuk menikmati jam istirahat di kantin yang _seperti biasa_ ramai oleh murid-murid yang juga ingin mengisi perutnya. Harusnya Reimu tahu, kantin sekolah _**kerap kali**_ ramai oleh mulut-mulut perempuan yang luar biasa berisiknya dan suasana itu tak disukai olehnya karena beberapa alasan: pengap dan keberisikannya selalu berhasil memekakkan telinga.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini mereka sedang malas membawa bekal dan sumber energi satu-satunya hanyalah kantin sekolah yang menunya itu-itu saja; nasi, daging ayam, sayur-mayur. Masih untung minuman yang disediakan cukup beragam, bisa dilihat dari teh hitam hangat pilihan Reimu dan soda pilihan Marisa.

Siapa sih yang tidak mau otaknya mengebul karena tidak mengisi perutnya yang kosong setelah belajar beberapa pelajaran yang _mumet_ itu?!

"Memang tidak diomeli," timpal Reimu datar seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "dia hanya memberi tahu hasil ujianku, kok," lanjutnya enteng sambil meletakkan gelasnya, membuat Marisa hanya memberikan tatapan tidak percaya, sepertinya tidak percaya pada kesantaian Reimu dalam menghadapi panggilan Ran tadi.

"Tapi dia tidak penasaran soal mimpi anehmu itu, 'kan?" tanya Marisa sembari memajukan badannya agar dapat berbisik di depan gadis beriris merah gelap yang kali ini langsung menghela napas.

"Justru itu, aku terpaksa menceritakannya."

Sedari awal memutuskan untuk menceritakan mimpinya kepada wali kelasnya, Reimu sudah tahu ia sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar yang sayangnya tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi. Ia terpaksa melihat wajah Marisa yang terlihat semakin mengerutkan kedua alisnya, mulutnya juga semakin menganga setelah mendengarkan ucapan gadis berambut coklat gelap ini.

Setidaknya Reimu sudah terlatih untuk memasang ekspresi datar untuk membalas ekspresi terkejut gadis _blonde_ di depannya itu.

"Aduh …" gumam Marisa sembari menepuk kening dengan telapak tangannya, "_kenapa_ kau malah menceritakannya pada Ran-sensei?!"

"Entahlah, instingku seakan berteriak '_Ran-sensei bisa menolongku!_'," jawab Reimu seraya menghela napasnya, "tapi, di mimpiku kemarin itu benar-benar terasa nyata! Seperti … Yukari-sensei benar-benar berada di depanku dan pakaian yang dia pakai itu terlihat familiar di mataku!"

"Gila!" seru gadis _blonde_ ini sembari geleng-geleng, "kemarin kau tidak minum sake atau minuman alkohol, 'kan?"

"Sinting! Kalau aku benar-benar begitu, yang ada aku diinterogasi Eiki-sensei, lalu dicoret dari beasiswa dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" sanggah Reimu dengan sedikit memelankan suaranya saat menyangkut gurunya, takut-takut yang bersangkutan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, kok," ujar gadis beriris kuning ini sembari mengipasi teman sekelasnya, "tapi kau tahu tidak soal gosip terbaru di sekolah kita? Soal pintu-pintu aneh di sekitar sekolah kita."

"Yang sering dibicarakan teman-teman sekelas kita?" tumben-tumbenan, Reimu tertarik dengan topik berbau gosip tersebut karena biasanya kalau diajak berbincang mengenai 'gosip', langsung ia tolak mentah-mentah. Kalau boleh jujur, Reimu juga turut penasaran terhadap keberadaan pintu-pintu aneh di sekitar sekolahnya. Pasalnya, pintu-pintu tersebut terlihat _**sangat mencolok**_ dengan warna merah dan sentuhan emas, lengkap dengan huruf Kanji yang agak sulit diterjemahkan pada papan di puncaknya, _kata orang-orang_. Anehnya, entah mengapa gadis beriris merah itu seakan bisa memahami huruf-huruf Kanji tersebut padahal seingatnya, ia _belum pernah_ mempelajari huruf-huruf tersebut.

"Tentu! Aku heran, mengapa guru-guru melarang kita untuk membukanya. Apa pintu-pintu itu sakral ya?"

"Bisa jadi …? Tapi kalau dilarang keras begitu bukannya justru membuat murid-murid jadi semakin penasaran?"

Marisa hanya bisa mengangkat kedua pundaknya sembari tersenyum kecut. Sebagai salah satu murid penganut asas '_peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar'_, ia tidak berani berkomentar untuk hal itu, yang ada nanti ia justru memirisi tindakan-tindakannya yang condong pada pelanggaran tata tertib sekolahnya itu.

"Masalahnya, aku penasaran sekali soal pintu-pintu itu," ujar Marisa sembari melepaskan sedotan dari kaleng soda lalu mengayun-ayunkannya secara asal namun dengan tujuan yang mengarah pada belakang Reimu, lebih tepatnya pada sebuah pintu besar merah menyala dengan ornamen emas khas oriental yang terpasang di dekat pintu gudang. "Rasanya mau kubuka saja pintunya lalu masuk ke dalamnya!"

"Jangan nekat, Marisa. Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau terpergok Eiki-sensei atau malah Yukari-sensei!" tegur Reimu setengah menggertak, menekankan intonasinya pada enam kata terakhirnya.

"Hei, hei~ Tapi mimpi-mimpimu hampir semuanya berhubungan dengan pintu itu, kaaan~?"

"Mana kutahu?! Mimpi-mimpi anehku itu tidak ada yang menunjukkan pintu-pintu itu!"

Tetapi kini, ekspresi gadis _blonde_ itu seakan tercengang; mulutnya hampir membulat sementara kedua iris kuningnya membulat konstan tatkala gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan itu mengucapkan kata "tapi …"

"… _instingku mengatakan pintu-pintu itu ada hubungan dengan mimpi-mimpiku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ternyata benar dugaanku, dia masih belum mengerti maksud kita."_

_ "Tentu saja! Kau hanya memberikan pesannya lewat mimpi-mimpi absurd itu! Sudah kubilang langsung katakan saja padanya, kau malah nekat!"_

Si perempuan bergaun ungu itu hanya meringis sembari terkekeh pelan begitu ia dihakimi oleh seorang perempuan bertubuh pendek berambut hijau itu.

_"Sudahlah, perihal Sumireko yang terus memaksa kita untuk meminta kedua orang itu pergi ke Gensokyo, sepertinya kita juga harus memberikan pesannya kepada temannya,"_ ujar si perempuan berpakaian merah itu sembari bertopang dagu.

_"Ya … aku juga sependapat. Mendengar cerita Ran darimu, sang merah-putih masih belum mengerti maksudnya, langsung saja kita buat sang hitam-putih bermimpi yang sama dengannya~"_ ucap si perempuan _blonde_ dengan topi bermatanya sembari berjongkok di atas meja, mengabaikan si perempuan berbaju merah yang berulang kali memintanya untuk turun.

"_Mungkin saranmu boleh dicoba sekarang,"_ tahu-tahu seorang gadis bersayap kelelawar menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menunjuk ke arah perempuan berbaju merah itu. "_Bisa saja sang merah-putih ragu karena hanya dia saja yang mendapat mimpi itu, biasanya 'kan sang hitam-putih yang lebih sering memaksa sang merah-putih untuk menyelesaikan setiap __insiden._"

"_Malam ini,_" ujar seorang wanita _blonde_ berkursi roda dengan ekspresi riangnya, _"kita berikan saja mimpi itu ke temannya, lalu besok kita dorong mereka berdua memasuki pintu itu!"_

"_Jadi, apa aku langsung pergi ke Dream World dan memintanya mengirimkan mimpi yang sama ke sang hitam-putih?_" sang perempuan bergaun ungu itu spontan beranjak bangun dari kursi kayu berjok merah mewah itu, "_habisnya, kalau aku langsung mengatakannya kepada sang merah-putih, bisa-bisa banyak siswa yang menaruh curiga kepada kita dan dia_," lanjutnya sembari memberikan senyuman penuh arti.

"_Baiklah,_" ucap si perempuan pendek berambut hijau, "_kau ada benarnya juga. Memberitahukan masalah ini kepadanya tanpa terlihat mencolok oleh siswa lainnya agar tidak ada yang macam-macam_."

"_Kau ingin pergi ke sana sekarang juga?_" tahu-tahu seorang perempuan berambut ungu dengan sentuhan kuning di bagian bawahnya bertanya kepada si perempuan _blonde_ yang baru saja menciptakan sebuah portal.

"_Tentu~_" tentu saja si perempuan pirang itu menjawabnya pasti, sebelum ia _terjun_ melewati portal tersebut yang tertutup setelah itu.

"_Semoga Doremy tidak mengeluh soal rencana kita yang mendadak ini_," ungkap seorang perempuan berambut putih dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"_Seharusnya Doremy tidak kaget,_" timpal si perempuan berambut biru tua, "_toh, kita sudah melobi jasanya selama ini, bukan?_"

"_Err … tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide,_" tahu-tahu, sesosok gadis berambut ungu angkat bicara, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menengok ke arahnya. Tanpa rasa terancam, gadis itu kembali berkata: "_meski mungkin ideku bisa membuatnya semakin terganggu._"

"_Tak apa, katakan saja_."

Ucapan wanita pendek berambut hijau itu seakan menyemangati gadis berambut ungu yang sontak menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Tapi aku yakin ideku bisa membuatnya benar-benar penasaran dan mau memasuki pintu itu._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sial, mengapa malam ini Reimu malah tidak bisa tidur sampai sekarang?

Sudah berapa kali gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu mengganti posisi tidurnya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Mengerang sebal, bangkitlah ia dari tempat tidur sembari menguceki matanya yang mulai perih itu. Untungnya (atau sialnya), semua tugasnya sudah selesai dikerjakan dan semua novelnya juga sudah dibaca sampai tuntas, termasuk novel-novel stensilan buatan Akyuu, salah satu temannya itu sehingga ia tidak bisa beralasan untuk begadang.

_Ah, mungkin nanti siang Reimu harus pasang muka tebal lalu menghampiri Akyuu untuk meminta rekomendasi novel-novel yang pantas dibacanya_.

Panjang umur, di saat gadis berhelaian hitam kecokelatan itu masih merutuk, suara sesuatu diketuk terdengar kencang di telinganya. Tadinya Reimu masih ogah-ogahan untuk menghampiri sumber suara, toh mungkin itu suara pintu kamar sebelahnya yang diketuk. Yang menyebalkan, suara ketukan itu justru bertambah kencang tepat saat Reimu memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya lagi di tempat tidur lalu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut dan menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

Semakin dibiarkan, justru semakin kencang.

Barulah gadis beriris merah itu kembali bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamarnya (sembari mengumpat-umpat tanpa suara) begitu mendengar sebuah seruan memanggil namanya dengan nada ucapan yang sangat, sangat dikenalnya, bersamaan dengan suara ketukan yang semakin kencang saja terdengar.

"Uuugh, ini sudah ma—"

"—Gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa tidur, tahu!"

Si pengetuk pintu mendadak terkejut mendapati si pemilik pintu yang memandanginya dengan tatapan horor; sudah matanya yang merah itu terlihat semakin merah, kantung matanya yang samar terlihat, ekspresinya persis seperti serigala kurang tidur yang diganggu seekor tikus … wah, menyeramkan!

"Lihat-lihat situasi dong kalau ingin berteriak-teriak seperti tadi! Nanti yang lain terganggu!" gerutu Reimu ketus sembari membuka lebar pintunya untuk mempersilakan si pengetuk pintu alias Marisa yang hanya terkekeh sambil menyelonong masuk ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak teriak-teriak, aku berkali-kali menghubungimu tapi tidak terjawab, tahu! Ponselmu itu ke ma—" di tengah-tengah keluhannya, mata beriris kuning milik Marisa menangkap sebuah ponsel berkasing merah terhubung dengan kabel _charger_ yang terpasang di stop kontak; layar ponsel itu hanya menampilkan indikator baterai besar yang isinya terus naik turun dengan angka 31 persen.

"Maaf, ponselnya kumatikan karena sedang di-_charge_."

"Oh."

Biasanya, kalau si gadis _blonde_ ini sudah gedor-gedor pintu kamarnya di malam hari (terutama di jam-jam tidur), berarti itu pertanda Marisa ingin menginap di kamarnya. Reimu tentu tahu; sudah ada kebiasaannya itu sejak kelas 1 SMA.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur karena apa?" tanya Reimu seraya mengambil segulung karpet lalu menggelarnya, "jangan bilang karena kau habis bermain _game_ horor!"

"Bukan itu!" sanggah Marisa ketus, "aku habis bermimpi buruk!"

"Heee? Tumben?" Reimu justru menimpali jawaban temannya itu dengan satu alis mengerut tanda skeptis, "seburuk apa sih mimpimu itu?"

"Coba kau bayangkan," ujar Marisa, "kau sedang enak-enaknya tidur, lalu tahu-tahu di depanmu ada perempuan berbaju aneh yang terus memandangimu seperti setan! Mana dia malah memakai payung di dalam ruangan, pula!" ungkapnya heboh.

"Biar kutebak, perempuan itu pasti Yukari-sensei."

"NAH!"

"Hei, itu sih isi mimpi-mimpi anehku!"

"Ya itu, gara-gara kau menceritakan mimpi-mimpi anehmu, aku jadi ketularan dengan mimpi-mimpi anehmu itu, tahu!"

"Apa hubungannya?!"

Hampir saja wajah Marisa dicium bantal yang melayang karena dilempar Reimu; dengan sigap ia menghindar lalu menangkap bantal yang tepat terlempar ke sampingnya. "Oh ya, wanita itu menyebut-nyebut kata _Gensokyo_! Dia bilang 'tolong bebaskan _Gensokyo_' atau apalah itu, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" lanjutnya sembari mencoba menghalau sehelai selimut yang dilempar temannya, apa daya selimut itu terlihat sedikit lebih besar sehingga membuatnya seakan tertelan oleh selimut itu.

"Sama! Wanita itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku! Makanya aku menceritakan itu padamu!" timpal Reimu sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya di depan temannya yang hanya bisa pasrah merebahkan dirinya di atas hamparan karpet.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita langsung tidur saja sekarang," ujar Marisa spontan sembari memiringkan tubuhnya lalu menyelimuti diri. Reimu hanya mengangguk lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya. Sungguh, gadis beriris merah itu benar-benar merindukan tidur yang nyenyak. Tak ingat betul sejak kapan tidurnya terganggu oleh mimpi-mimpi aneh yang terasa nyata itu, mungkin saja kalau ia mengerti arti _mimpi_ itu semuanya akan menjadi baik-baik saja dan Reimu bisa mendapatkan tidur nyenyaknya kem—

"_Reimu … Marisa …._"

—atau tidak sama sekali.

Terganggu? Oh, tentu! Meskipun lebih pas dianggap sebagai bisikan, namun rupanya _ucapan_ itu sukses membuat kedua gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu merasa terganggu meski tubuh mereka seakan mengabaikan bisikan halus itu.

"… Kau memanggilku?" tanpa membuka kedua matanya, sempat-sempatnya Marisa melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Reimu yang langsung mengganti posisinya agar dapat melihat sosok temannya.

"… Kau bisa diam, tidak sih?" bisik Reimu sembari menutupi kedua daun telinganya. "Bukan aku yang memanggilmu!"

Sadar bukan Reimu yang memanggilnya, gadis pirang itu lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Belum lama mata mereka terpejam, sapaan halus itu terdengar kembali, bedanya sapaan tersebut seakan memaksa untuk bangun. Tentu saja, baik Reimu maupun Marisa terganggu. Sembari memijit pertengahan kedua alisnya, Marisa mengerang sebal. Sementara itu, Reimu semakin keras mengusap-usap wajahnya tanda frustrasi. Dulu, hanya dirinya yang mendapat mimpi aneh itu. Sekarang, Marisa malah ikut-ikutan mendapat mimpi itu.

_Demi Tuhan, seandainya mudah untuk mengeluhkan mimpi aneh itu langsung kepada kepala sekolahnya …_

Serentak, terbangunlah mereka berdua dan mendapati satu pemandangan yang, yah … tak mereka harapkan sama sekali. Tepat di depan mata mereka, berdirilah (atau melayang? Mengambang?) sesosok perempuan dengan payung merah muda berenda merah di tangannya. Wanita itu terlihat anggun dengan gaun Tao putih panjang yang berhiaskan _tabard _**[1]** ungu berlambangkan Yin-Yang. Rambut pirang bergelombangnya dihiasi banyak sekali pita-pita kecil serta sebuah _mob cap_ merah muda pucat berhiaskan sebuah pita merah tipis. Kedua bulatan emas gelapnya menyiratkan keeleganan dari wanita pirang tersebut.

Meskipun aneh, tetapi Reimu dan Marisa seakan familiar dengan perempuan tersebut. Familiar karena sosok perempuan tersebut merupakan kepala sekolah mereka atau karena perempuan tersebut sering mereka lihat namun entah di mana dan kapan mereka sering melihatnya.

"_Ah~ Sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian, ya …._"

_Memang!_ umpat Reimu dan Marisa dalam hati terhadap si perempuan yang terlihat begitu sureal di hadapan mereka. Seakan mengerti isi pikiran kedua perempuan muda di depannya, wanita itu justru menutupi tawanya dengan kipas lipat ungu di tangan kirinya, tak peduli tatapan sinis yang diterimanya, terutama dari Reimu.

"Berhenti mengganggu tidur kami," tahu-tahu Marisa angkat bicara, menukas ucapan si wanita bergaun putih yang hanya tersenyum tipis, mungkin gadis _blonde_ ini merasa percuma jika meminta Reimu untuk protes terlebih dahulu kepada si wanita.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengganggu tidurku," akhirnya Reimu ikut berbicara, terdengar kekesalan dalam setiap silabel kata yang diucapkannya itu, "tolonglah, biarkan aku tidur nyenyak sebentar!"

"_Oh, begitu? Padahal aku ingin mengundang kalian untuk pergi ke Gensokyo,_" ujar wanita itu dengan tawa lembutnya yang tertutupi kipasnya, "_Gensokyo benar-benar membutuhkan kalian, karena kalau Gensokyo hancur, dunia ini juga akan hancur dan mungkin … kalian tidak akan ada di dunia ini lagi._"

Reimu dan Marisa hanya bisa bungkam mendengar pernyataan terakhir wanita itu. Sebetulnya bisa saja mereka meremehkan pernyataan barusan _seperti biasanya_, tetapi rupanya masalah ini menyangkut eksistensi mereka di dunia yang mereka tempati sekarang, meski tidak tahu apa hubungan dunia ini dengan _Gensokyo_.

Mungkin kalau-kalau masih menolak permintaan wanita itu, bisa-bisa baik Reimu maupun Marisa tidak akan merasakan lagi bagaimana sinar matahari pagi memandikan mereka agar segera bangun dan memulai aktivitas, lebih parahnya mungkin hari esok tidak akan datang kepada mereka.

Belum usai kedua gadis itu berpandangan, tawa wanita itu segera memutuskan peraduan pandangan itu: "_Kalau kalian masih peduli dengan hidup kalian dan teman-temanmu, silakan datang ke Gensokyo sesegera mungkin. Kami akan menyambut kalian sehangat mungkin._"

Belum sempat gadis beriris merah tua itu menyahut ajakan tersebut, _penjelmaan_ kepala sekolahnya itu hilang ditelan bumi—lebih tepatnya hilang ditelan sehamparan ubin putih berukuran lima kali lima sentimeter itu. Tanpa suara, lagi-lagi Reimu memandangi kedua iris kuning milik Marisa; ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis beriris merah itu lebih dapat dikatakan sebagai ekspresi _serigala kurang tidur yang baru saja melihat setan_.

"Wanita sialan!" seru Marisa penuh amarah sembari melempar bantal _sembarang arah_; _sembarang arah_ karena sebetulnya bantal yang dilemparnya barusan mengarah ke tempat munculnya wanita pengganggu tidur mereka. "Awas saja kalau bertemu besok, akan aku proteskan soal ini kepada Yukari-sensei!" lanjutnya bersungut-sungut sembari merangkak untuk meraih bantal yang barusan dilemparnya.

Ketimbang menenangkan, Reimu lebih memilih untuk kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya; ia benar-benar butuh tidur yang cukup untuk keesokan harinya. Akan tetapi kalau situasinya justru semakin runyam seperti sekarang ini, angan-angan untuk tidur sepulas bayi rasanya tak mungkin tercapai.

Oh ya, setidaknya Reimu mendapat teman baru untuk tidur di pelajaran Ekonomi dan Pemerintahan keesokan paginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau belajar, Reimu-san? Atau ingin mengerjakan tugas?"

"Aku mau tidur."

Akyuu hanya tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban singkat Reimu yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan khas serigala kurang tidur lengkap dengan sentuhan samar kehitaman yang tampak pada bagian bawah matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di kelas, terlalu berisik," ungkap gadis beriris merah itu seraya menguap. "Sehabis ini ada pelajaran Literatur Kuno, aku tidak mau tidur di pelajaran itu."

"Ah ya, aku baru ingat hari ini ada pelajaran Literatur Kuno," Akyuu menepuk keningnya sembari mengecek jam di ponselnya. "Nanti aku bangunkan, ya! Biar kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama."

Sembari mengangguk, gadis berpita merah itu langsung mengacungkan ibu jarinya kepada gadis berhelaian ungu itu yang mengangguk sebelum kembali sibuk di depan layar komputernya. Satu keuntungan bagi Reimu untuk tidur di perpustakaan; saat ini giliran jaga Akyuu. Akyuu sendiri sudah terbiasa melihat Reimu di perpustakaan, entah di saat ia belajar, mengerjakan tugas, atau tidur seperti sekarang ini, malahan Akyuu acap kali diminta untuk membangunkannya kalau bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Ditambah mereka yang sudah dekat, bisa dipastikan gadis berambut ungu pendek itu tahu benar kebiasaan Reimu kalau berkunjung ke perpustakaan, meskipun berbeda kelas. Kalau bukan Akyuu yang dapat giliran jaga sekarang, sudah habis Reimu diomeli karena lebih memilih untuk tidur ketimbang menikmati buku-buku yang merajalela banyaknya.

Setelah mendapat tempat yang menurutnya nyaman, gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan itu mulai melipat kedua tangannya untuk dijadikan tumpuan kepalanya kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebetulnya tidurnya akan terasa semakin nikmat jika ia memasang _earphone_ sebelumnya, tetapi saat ini _earphone_ merahnya itu terpasang di ponselnya yang sengaja diletakkan dalam tasnya (_sengaja_, agar tak ada yang bisa mengusik tidurnya) dan juga Reimu tak ingin _earphone_nya menyakiti telinganya saat bangun dari istirahat singkatnya itu. Toh, suasana perpustakaan saat ini cukup tenang untuk dijadikan tempat beristirahat.

_Dan tanpa sadar Reimu sudah terbuai dalam tidurnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… _di sana!"_

"_Cepat, Reimu! Buka pintunya!"_

"_Sabarlah, Marisa! Cek belakang kita, ada orang atau—"_

"—_aman! Cepat masuk! Yukari-sensei sudah menunggu kita dari tadi!"_

_**Sebuah tangan terlihat menggapai salah satu daun pintu merah di depannya, lalu mendorongnya dengan hati-hati …**_

… _**dua gadis masuk serampangan dari pintu merah yang megah itu …**_

… _**cahaya putih menyilaukan tampil membutakan pandangan kedua gadis itu …**_

_**Sang pembuka pintu itu memandangi kedua lengannya yang kini berselimutkan sepasang lengan putih melebar ke ujung berhiaskan pita merah pada pangkalnya. Rasa penasarannya semakin memuncak ketika mendapati tangan kanannya menggenggam sebatang gohei **_**[2]**_**.**_

_**Pandangan kini terarah ke samping, tepat ke sosok gadis sebayanya dengan pakaian putih berpadu rompi tanpa lengan berwarna hitam beserta topi hitam bak penyihir, lengkap dengan sebatang sapu bambu di tangan, geliat kebingungan amat jelas ditunjukkannya.**_

"_Reimu! Marisa! Senang bertemu kalian lagi di sini!"_

_**Pandangan kini terarah ke depan … tak sampai menghampiri seorang perempuan berkacamata yang barusan memanggil, spontan sekelebat pijar hitam kelam dengan wajah mengerikan muncul tanpa diundang …**_

"_Awas, Su—"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**AH!**_"

Secepat mungkin Reimu mengangkat kepalanya yang kini berpeluh dingin pada keningnya. Kedua iris merahnya membulat cukup lama, menyadari mimpi aneh itu justru hadir dalam tidur siang yang singkatnya itu. Lebih anehnya lagi, mimpi tersebut sampai sukses menciptakan keringat dingin pada keningnya, padahal perpustakaan saat ini terasa dingin karena AC tengah dinyalakan—bahkan salah satu AC yang terpasang tepat di atasnya itu menyala dan tidak mengalami kerusakan!

"Reimu-san?"

Rupanya, seruan (atau teriakan?) Reimu memancing perhatian sang gadis berambut ungu, bahkan sampai menghampiri sumber _keberisikan_ itu. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kepada Akyuu, buru-buru Reimu meletakkan telapaknya di dadanya; jantungnya berdegup cepat sekali!

"Reimu-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akyuu dengan pandangan khawatir, membuat si lawan bicara mengangguk cepat, cepat sekali.

"Syukurlah," ungkap gadis beriris ungu itu seraya menghela napas, "omong-omong, sebentar lagi kelas Literatur Kuno dimulai. Ayo kita ke sana."

Sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Reimu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang pada pilar tembok di sebelah kiri; suatu kemajuan bisa istirahat agak lama dari yang biasanya. Tangannya menyambar buku catatan, tempat pensil, dan buku cetak Literatur Kuno yang sengaja dibawa dari kelas, lalu buru-buru menghampiri Akyuu yang sudah bersiap di ambang pintu perpustakaan.

Selepas dari perpustakaan, barulah gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu menceritakan apa yang sempat membuatnya terbangun dari tidur singkatnya kepada Akyuu. Ia ceritakan betapa nyatanya mimpi tersebut sebelum tiba-tiba diakhiri dengan tampilan statis bak televisi kehilangan sinyal saluran kepada gadis berambut ungu pendek itu yang hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti sekaligus mendengarkan.

_Sayangnya Reimu tak sampai mendapati makna senyuman tipis pada wajah Akyuu …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[1] **

_tabard: a short loose-fitting sleeveless or short-sleeved coat or cape, such as:_

_1\. a tunic was worn by a knight over his armor and emblazoned with his arms,_

_2\. a herald's official cape or coat emblazoned with his lord's arms,_

_3\. a woman's sleeveless outer garment often with side slits. (Merriam-Webster)_

(**Let's take the third definition to describe the tabard that used by _the mysterious woman_, for your information entouhouwiki tells the type of tabard that she uses is Chinese tabard)**

**[2]**

_gohei: a wooden staff that decorated with two zigzagging paper streamers (or we can call it as "shide"), usually used in Shinto purification rituals. (Wikipedia)_

* * *

_Thank you for reading this! Please tell me your thought about this chapter, you can tell me what line that grabbed you (feel free to include it in your review), or something related to this chapter that bugging you, or a question related to the story, so I can use your review as the fuel of my improvement!_


End file.
